Toy Story 5: Bonnie's not who she seems
by StupidSequel
Summary: The toys' new owner is not a kid like they thought, but actually the animatronic with the same name, and they're taken with her to the grand reopening of Freddy Fazbear's. Each night the toys are forced to stay, the security guards are killed off one by one, and the toys grow increasingly distrustful and paranoid. Even tho I didn't put humor or parody, crackfic elements are present


**Toy Story 5: Bonnie's not who she seems is a Toy Story/Five Nights at Freddy's crossover. This is a sequel to my fanfic 'Toy Story 4' not the upcoming 2017 movie.**

"FUCK! Where are all my toys?!" Andy snarled. "No Woody? NO BUZZ? SLINKY?" His sister Molly was holding a digital camera, filming his angry episode. There was a dry erase board on the wall in his room. It read 'STOP PLAYING! GET A JOB! GET A LIFE!' Molly laughed evilly.

She ran outside with her camera, following Andy. Andy's toys were outside on the ground, and dad was sitting in a zero-turn mower, engine revving. Andy was standing in front of his toys.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA MOW MY TOYS!" Andy screamed.

"The hell I am!" his dad shot back.

"What do you expect this to accomplish?"

"Maybe you'd get out of your room for once. You're 24 years old and graduated from college. There is no excuse for you to become a fat slob and spend the entire day playing with your toys!"

"BUT I'M GOOD AT IT! This is what I wanna do!"

"I don't care, you gotta get a job!"

Andy lay down on his toys. "If you mow them you also mow me."

"Fine then," Andy's dad said, and then drove the mower forward, grinding up Andy, turning him into goopy chunky salsa. His toys were completely unharmed. And yes, Molly did film all that. She screamed bloody murder. But it was her duty to keep her YouTube subscribers entertained. So she posted it anyway.

"Hooray," Woody celebrated. "I was getting mighty tired of being played with by a 24 year old man-child who refuses to get a job."

"Amen to that, bra," Buzz agreed.

"Well, since Andy's gone now, I guess there's no more reason to mow his toys over." Dad turned off the mower, went inside, and emerged with a black trash bag.

"NOOO, we can't go in the trash!" Woody screamed in horror internally, remembering the incinerator. Dad slammed Andy's toys inside and just when he was about to throw them away, mom called him out.

"Don't throw those away. There's a little girl who has never played with toys ever in her life."

"Little girl, as in actual kid and not a shut-in adult who should be working his or her ass off?"

"Yes. Her name is Bonnie and she would love those toys, and she deserves those toys more than Andy did."

"Well, okay then. Sorry for the trouble then." Andy's dad skipped gaily off to Bonnie's house. He knocked on her door.

"Here, these are yours. The previous owner died. I killed him," Andy's dad said casually. Bonnie didn't seem the least bit worried at his statement. Now Bonnie could have toys to play with, and she was the correct demographic, so it was okay.

"I'm gonna play with you forever and ever and ever..." she said creepily. Woody winced. There was a little bit of electronic glitchiness emanating from her but he thought nothing of it. There was another knock at her door.

"Hello there, Bonnie. I am here to tell you that the grand reopening of Freddy Fazbear's is here at last, and you're needed. Come on."

"Can I take my toys with me, pwease? PWEASE?" Bonnie begged.

"Aren't you a little too young to be working?" Woody pointed out.

"Why sure," the worker guy answered. "Since those toys move on their own, they must be animatronics too. The more animatronics we have, the better. What could possibly go wrong? All good for business." The guy with the briefcase escorted her to his limo. Since the windows were tinted, she took off her human costume to reveal a purple bunny robotic look without any outsiders looking at her. All of Andy's toys gasped at the reveal.

"Meet Bonnie's true form, mini animatronics!"

Andy's family was torn apart at the untimely death of Andy.

"I can't believe I killed him!" Dad wailed. "I have to make this right somehow."

"Might as well move on. I think a trip to Freddy Fazbear's pizza might cheer us up," Molly suggested. "It is nearing my birthday."

"What's this Freddy Fazbear's?" Mom asked, puzzled.

"It's basically like Chuck E. Cheeses, except the animatronics are different animals. Instead of a rat, the face of the restaurant is a bear, and one of them is a singing fox who's a pirate. I have heard urban legends that the night shift security guard has a very hard job there."

"Animatronics, you say?" It was as if dad was thinking that suggestion somehow had something to do with somehow bringing Andy back. "Bee are bee," dad traveled out back and collected the pieces of Andy and dropped them in a plastic bag. It wasn't too easy. A bird had tried to fly off with one of them but dad had quick enough reflexes to grab it before the bird flew high enough that not even Michael Jordan could jump that high.

When he was sure he had collected every piece of Andy, he came back to the living room and commanded "okay, let's go." They all got in the car and they were off to Freddy Fazbear's.

"Hey, those animatronics look exactly like Andy's toys!" Molly said enthusiastically.

Dad went off and snuck into the backstage area and found an empty endoskeleton. He superglued the pieces of Andy onto the endoskeleton. It was actually a decent attempt at reassembling. It wasn't perfect but it was recognizable, at least. He escorted him out.

"Oh my God, ANDY! You're alive! But how?" Molly and mom were gasping in pleasant surprisement.

"I mean, I filmed this YouTube video called 'psycho dad destroys son.'" Molly remembered. "I wonder how many views it has now." She pulled it up on her phone. "SIX THOUSAND?! Holy crap, Imma star!"

"I'm just a really, really good actor I guess," the Andy animatronic said in a robotic voice.

_No one must ever know that I killed him or I will have to do something I don't want to do at all and it will be very, very bad. So just as well that everyone believes he is fully human, _dad thought while sweating as if he had ran three feet.

Andy's toys were up on stage, singing monotonously, with zero passion along with Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. They were all nudged by Freddy and his friends, and they began singing louder, and with more passion. They were singing a cover of 'We Like to Party' by the Vengaboys.

"I tell you, whoever decided to make Woody, Buzz, Slinky, Rex, Bo Peep, Jessie, and the little green man into animatronics is a friggin genius."

"I know, right," Andy agreed.

"Oh my gosh, can I get your autograph?" Some little kid walked up to Andy, holding what appeared to be their homework assignment. "I recognize you as the guy who got mowed over in that psycho dad video but I know that was just full on acting since you're alive and well." Andy took out a pen and signed the kid's homework paper.

"Thanks, sport," the little kid was full of energy as he bounced excitedly back to his seat.

"Oh hello there," a security guard had come over to their table. "I was looking through the camera feed and I observed some suspicious activity in the backstage area. It looks like someone made off with one of the endoskeletons. I only tuned in to see part of it so the details are kinda fuzzy but you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Um, no, not at all. If I did anything with it, there is no place I could have possibly hid it, right?" dad said nervously, sweating. _Don't mention the video. If he watches the video then he might start to put the pieces together._

"I guess. Welp, enjoy your pizza." They all did as Chica's bib commanded and ate.

"Molly, you have to delete the video," he whispered to her.

"No way. It has 60,000 views now and counting. I don't think anyone would forgive me if I deleted it."

"Do you want me to risk me doing something I don't want to do and it being very, very bad? The security guard could stumble upon that video and possibly put 2 and 2 together. It looked very real."

"How do you know he won't just assume it's just acting like everyone else does? How do you know he hasn't already seen the video and assumes that?"

"Well, I'm stuck now. I'm afraid that if I even mention the video he might not have seen it and might check it out and then possibly not be fooled. But if I never know then he might do it anyway. So please delete your video."

"Nope. You got yourself into this mess. You deserve whatever you get."

When it was time to go, Andy refused. _Oh that's right. Endoskeletons never leave the restaurant while it's still in business. _"Um, if anyone asks, you work here." Dad whispered to Andy.

When it turned 12 AM that night, the night shift security guard showed up in his office. The spooky ambience was a huge departure from the bright and cheery atmosphere from earlier in the day. His nametag read 'Mike Schmidt.' The phone rang. He picked it up.

"SEVEN DAYS," the Phone Guy hissed. Mike immediately put it back down. Then it rang again and he picked it up. "Sorry about that. I was only joking. But yeah, welcome to your new job at the reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I've been told that the animatronics like to get real active at night so just keep an eye on them, okay? They may want to kill you, or something. Oh, and try to conserve power. Only close the doors and check the hallway lights when necessary. Well, good luck." Mike pulled up the monitor ad looked at the show stage area. In addition to Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, there was also what appeared to be several small animatronics scattered around where Bonnie was. There was a cowboy, a space ranger, a T-rex, a Slinky dog, a cowgirl, a female shepherd, and a little green alien. There might be more I'm forgetting but those are the main ones. They had not moved yet. He checked Pirate Cove. Foxy had not emerged yet. _So far, so good. _After what felt like a quarter of an eternity, he checked his watch. 12:02. "CRAP! This is gonna be a long, long night!" He played MOTHER 3 on his phone. He was playing the final boss. Little did he know that he was playing a hacked version. The normal music was replaced with Yackety Sax. When he got done, he checked his watch again. 3:03. "Oh crap, I gotta check the cameras again!" Show stage, no one was there. Everybody had moved. Pirate cove: curtains wide open, the sign saying 'IT'S ME!' "As long as I don't check the hallway, I'll never trigger his sprinting animation, and then he'll stay frozen in time." Out of habit, he checked the west hall. "Crap dammit!" He saw Foxy sprinting down the west hall. _Okay, gotta think fast_. _Gotta time this right. _When Foxy was halfway through the door, he slammed the door button and the door came down on top of Foxy, chopping him in half. "Good. Now Foxy is no longer a threat, now I only need to watch out for Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and the cowboy animatronic and his friends." He opened the door back up to not run out of power.

Andy's toys were walking around the dark pizzeria. "Hello?" Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. "Does Bonnie still care about us? I wish we could be played with by an actual human, not a mysterious robot." Slinky wished. Buzz activated his wrist light. There was Chica in the kitchen, wolfing down several pizzas. The surveillance camera was moving side to side.

"Someone's watching us. I can feel it." Buzz whispered.

A few more rooms later, the toys were approaching the security office. On the other side of the room they could make out a dismembered animatronic. Woody cleared his throat and stepped near the door. Mike Schmidt checked the right door light and saw Woody and the gang.

"NOPE!" He slammed the door shut.

"Damn!" Woody cursed. "I was just gonna ask him to play with us! Why he gotta be so rude?"

Mike checked the door light again. "Oh come on, will you please leave?" He demanded. "And now I'm down to 48% power so I don't want to keep it closed too long."

Woody knew that if the building were to run out of power, any faint glow of light that served as guides might go out too.

"Yeah, let's leave. He doesn't want to play with us."

They traveled to the other side of the pizzeria and met Bonnie. He/she was in the room with the poster.

"Oh hey. The guy in the office doesn't want to play with us. Maybe you can go calm him down?" Bonnie turned around.

"Oh there you are. I've been looking for you. Yeah, that would be a wonderful idea," Bonnie said with an evil smile.

Bonnie snuck in near the door. "Ah, good, he's looking at the monitor." Bonnie snuck partly in and hacked the door buttons without making a sound. Mike looked away from his monitor and tried the door light. No effect. "NOOOO!" He wailed. The toys walked in.

"Hello. I was wondering if you would like to play with us. I'd much rather have a human-"

"Stay away from me, you evil animatronics!" Mike demanded, backing away dramatically. "You're lucky I'm not allowed to bring guns to work." Bonnie walked in and performed his/her jumpscare. The Mike was forcibly stuffed in an empty Fazbear suit.

"You sicko!" Andy's toys screamed. "Now we REALLY want to dissociate ourselves from you! WE WANT ANDY BACK!"

"He probably would have thrown you away the moment he didn't want you anymore, and then you know how trash eventually winds up in the incinerator. I would never do that." Bonnie said almost creepily. Actually forget the 'almost' part.

The next day, er, night, there was a new night shift worker. His name was Darren Mitchell Stork. The toys were kept overnight because so was their owner.

The phone rang. Phone Guy delivered a message. "Hello. Hey. I hope you brought your gun. I officially designate it as 'bring your gun to work' night. The previous night shift worker was probably killed by one of the animatronics last night so it's time to get revenge on these suckers. You know what to do if any animatronics try to get into the office. Also, if you haven't watched the news earlier, The Bite of '14 happened. It was eerily similar to the bite of 87. But because of that, we no longer let the animatronics walk around during the day." The dismembered Foxy corpse still lay there. Darren cocked his gun and shot at it multiple times just to be sure. "If any animatronics try to get into my office, I will blow their fukin heads off!" Yes, he actually said it in a way that rhymes with 'pukin'. He checked the monitor. Bonnie and Chica left. Freddy was still there on the show stage. Andy's toys were in the party room along with Bonnie. Darren checked the backstage area. There was what looked like... a human?"

"That looks like Andy, the guy from the psycho dad video. How did he get a job here if he got brutally mutilated in that zero turn mower?

The toys saw Andy walking around the west hall.

"Oh hey Andy. Thanks for dying to save us from getting mowed. The security worker thinks we're animatronics and doesn't want to play with us, so you're our only hope." Andy walked up to them and scanned them. "You guys are not bare exoskeletons, so you're good." Andy said, then walked past.

"What is with that guy?" Bo Peep asked skeptically. "It's like he doesn't remember us."

Andy walked in the left doorway.

"Oh hello, Andy. What are you doing here? Do you work here? I've never-" Darren's sentence was interrupted by Andy's jumpscare, and then Andy took him to the backstage area and stuffed him into an empty suit. Andy's toys watched the events that transpired in horror.

"It's as if Andy is an animatronic. All these years we have been played with by an evil animatronic. Oh my God, major plot twist!" Buzz panicked.

"Why is it that everyone who plays with us turns out to be a killer animatronic?" Rex raged.

"I don't know but we don't belong here. We have to escape." The toys frantically raced for the main entrance, but they were blocked by Bonnie.

"No. I wanna play with you always!"

"You killed someone! We hate killers."

"How do we know the next person we're played with by isn't yet another animatronic in disguise?"

"Bonnie is the only animatronic that knows we're toys, right? Hear me out. Next night we jump scare whoever is working the night shift, making sure Bonnie is watching, of course, and then since only animatronics do the stuffing people in suit thing, Bonnie will think we're animatronics and won't play with us anymore."

The next day a newspaper clip had info about Andy being taken to prison for the murder of Darren. "Drat, our plan down the drain!" Potato head muttered angrily.

"What plan?" Woody inquired.

"Oh. We filled out a job application on his behalf for the new night shift position and then when he gets settled in, we sneak into the office, jam the door and light buttons, jumpscare him, and stuff him into an animatronic suit, but that's gonna be kinda hard with him being in prison."

"And since we're fellow animatronics according to, we'll have to find a way to sneak out."

They eyeballed a bare endoskeleton "C'mon, we'll hide inside it and then reprogram it to take us to prison." The toys hid inside the endoskeleton and made it take them outside the restaurant, and then a long way away to the prison. The chilly air was transmitted through the bare metal, which would have been discomforting if the toys had nerve endings.

After a lengthy process of trial and error, they found Andy's cell. Since it was night, they had to not alert anyone.

"Okay, since Andy is not really alive, we have to peel each piece of his skin off the endoskeleton and transfer it to this one." Potato head commanded.

"Won't the cops come looking for him since they'll think he escaped?" Bo Peep questioned.

"I don't think the cops would even want to set foot anywhere near Freddy Fazbear's given its ungodly reputation."

"Oh yeah, good point."

The toys collected all of Andy's skin flaps in their mouths. It tasted really, really bad. His prison cell housed only a bare endoskeleton and after getting back to Fazear's they started putting the skin flaps on the new endoskeleton. They got back to the restaurant just in time for Phone Guy's message. Eh, I'll spare you the details.

After the phone call ended, one of the toys snuck into the room and disabled the buttons, and then Rex charged in and jumpscared Andy. Now Andy was stuffed into an empty suit. Animatronic-ception. Bonnie watched the whole thing transpire.

"You guys are not the toys I thought you were. OUT! NOW!" Bonnie kicked the toys out of the restaurant.

The news came on next morning. There was a story about Andy meeting the same fate as the previous two security guards.

_Oh good, looks like I won't have to come clean and expose myself after all, _Andy's dad thought with a smile, then remembered he should look sad.

"Well, there's the dilemma of who to be played with now," Woody remarked.

When they got worn out from the weather and stuff, they got thrown away, were transported to the landfill, and finally to the incinerator. Just as the toys thought they were done for, the fire sprouted arms and hands and grabbed the toys.

"I'll play with you," the incinerator fire cheered. It had a little kid voice.

"Alright! Wait, you're not an animatronic, are you?"

"Nope. Rest assured I'm not. I love you guys," the fire said sweetly.


End file.
